Donne Moi La Vie
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Song-fic ... un moment entre Helen et John...


Titre : Donne Moi La Vie

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 02 Février 2011

Résumé : Song-fic basée sur les paroles de la chanson "Donne moi la Vie" de Moira Cassandre

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni la chanson ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neuronnes grillés !

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Marine ! Tu me supportes dans mes nuits d'écriture xD et ton avis m'est précieux !

**Donne-moi la Vie**

Elle se perdit dans son regard vide, douloureux, suppliant…ses lèvres le prièrent silencieusement de ne pas partir. Elle refusait qu'il s'éclipse encore une fois elle ne savait où, ni pour combien de temps. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, après plus d'un siècle de séparation, elle ne supportait pas d'ignorer ce qu'il faisait, où il était…quand elle le reverrait… Elle savait qu'il n'ignorait pas le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle malgré elle. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir. Sa peau frissonnait, s'embrasait…sa respiration se coupait presque, son cœur s'immobilisait pour repartir de plus belle, hurlant dans sa poitrine, partagée entre la douleur, la crainte…et la passion incontrôlable que lui inspirait cet homme…

_Qui est l'autre_

_Mon apôtre et mon maitre_

_Une rose_

_Qui dépose sur mon être_

_Un regard faisant luire_

_Mon corps éperdu_

_De désir en ton empire_

_Mais qu'imaginais-tu_

Il vit le bleu limpide devenir sombre, orageux, presque noir…Il sentit un sourire crispé étirer ses lèvres…une excuse silencieuse. Il était parfaitement conscient du calvaire qu'elle vivait par sa faute…depuis deux ans…depuis cent ans…Finalement il avait toujours été source de souffrance pour elle, alors pourquoi s'évertuait-il à rester dans sa vie…Il la vit s'approcher, presque hésitante, et il su…elle lui était irrésistible. Elle avait été la seule femme qu'il avait su protéger de sa violence physique. Il se mourait pour elle, se noyant en elle sans complexe…elle était la seule qui avait su arrêter sa folie malgré ce qu'elle s'infligeait comme responsabilité dans ses pulsions meurtrières…Il avança la main lentement et caressa la joue blanche d'Helen en un frisson délicat…dernier contact avant de se volatiliser…

_Une attirance, l'élégance_

_Sont dans le geste_

_Connivence, extravagance_

_On manifeste_

_Dans ce monde absurde_

_J'ose si bien tué et tue_

_Je me mets à nu_

_Mais qu'imaginais-tu_

Elle laissa tomber ses paupières sur son regard assombri, l'air s'échappa lentement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes…disparu, il était encore parti sans un mot, s'éclipsant hors du temps et de l'espace pour s'éloigner d'elle… d'eux. Ils se fuyaient, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour se fuir…

Etaient-ils condamnés à ne plus jamais vivre le faste de leur passion… Helen quitta la pièce, laissant son bureau vide de leur présence…Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque…son lieu de prédilection pour recentrer ses pensées et oublier ses tourments intimes…

_Sans complexe céleste, nos corps nus s'élèvent, donne moi l'envie de vivre_

_Je Vous aime, Je Vous aime_

_Donne-moi la vie_

_L'extase est céleste, nos deux corps fusionnels, donne moi l'envie de vivre_

_Je Vous aime, Je Vous aime_

_Donne-moi la vie_

Plongée dans Dickens elle diluait ses pensées au gré des mots de l'auteur britannique, espérant atténuer les tourments de son âme que les années n'épargnaient pas… Elle entendit ce bruit significatif de son arrivée et se figea un instant, priant pour avoir bien entendu, mais suppliant de s'être trompée… Elle sentit un souffle lui bruler le cou mais ne bougea pas, cessant de respirer, le regard irrémédiablement fixé sur les pages jaunies par les décennies…Il ne pouvait pas déjà être revenu…

Il vit une mèche de ses boucles brunes trembler sous son souffle lent…il s'imprégnait de son parfum, fermant furtivement les yeux pour se plonger dans ces effluves d'un autre temps. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, même si elle avait su se fondre dans chaque époque qu'elle avait traversée, la femme qui habitait toutes ses pensées avait conservé une chose intacte…son parfum, sa façon de prendre soin d'elle, gardant des habitudes figées dans une éducation victorienne qu'elle avait reçut un siècle et demi plus tôt…Il aimait cette différence, cette marque signifiant que le temps n'avait plus de prise sur elle…

Imperceptiblement il approcha ses lèvres de sa peau pâle, certain de la bruler par son souffle empreint d'une passion qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours. Il la vit perdre le contrôle quelques secondes…le temps de pencher légèrement la tête, les yeux clos. Elle lui offrait un passage l'espace d'une respiration, il saisit sa chance, pressant ses lèvres au creux de son cou…sa peau lui avait manqué, depuis tout ce temps…

_D'allégeance_

_En révérence_

_Rien ne presse_

_Pour toi j'avance_

_Mon corps s'élance je t'effleure presque_

_Bouches qui se touchent_

_Mes mains dessinant les contours_

_De ton corps qui se couche_

_Mais qu'imaginais-tu_

Elle sentit la brulure de ses lèvres sur sa peau, se forçant à rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne. Lorsqu'il s'effaça, le froid la saisit et elle se mordit la lèvre, penchant la tête en avant pour l'empêcher de tenter un second assaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux vivement, cherchant un point d'appui dans les mots de Dickens pour ne pas sombrer dans l'écoute de ses sens. Elle s'était autorisée quelques secondes de lâcher prise, juste le temps de s'assurer qu'il était bien là…il lui avait confirmé sa présence de la meilleure manière mais elle se refusait à perdre totalement le contrôle.

Un simple contact ardant pour ne pas oublier leur passion dévorante…Un rappel douloureux de leur condition, ils étaient les prisonniers du temps et de leurs propres expériences…Le jour où il avait succombé à ces pulsions qui l'habitaient depuis plus d'un siècle…ce jour là, ils avaient perdu le droit de s'aimer…lui par ses actes, elle par son impuissance face à la folie de son amant…

Elle entendit le léger bruissement de l'air quand il s'éclipsa de nouveau…elle ignorait pour combien de temps elle devrait endurer son absence…une larme roula sur sa joue, chutant dans le vide elle vint diluer l'encre des mots de l'écrivain britannique…

_Sans complexe céleste, nos corps nus s'élèvent, donne moi l'envie de vivre_

_Je Vous aime, Je Vous aime_

_Donne-moi la vie_

_L'extase est céleste, nos deux corps fusionnels, donne moi l'envie de vivre_

_Je Vous aime, Je Vous aime_

_Donne-moi la vie_


End file.
